another twilight
by the devil reincarnated
Summary: Twilight in harry Potter style


Hey guys. Im back again,

Im going to write a new story based on twilight. It will be twilight and harry potter crossover, I wont update daily but Ill try to update fast. Sorry if I do grammatical mistakes in the story. please read and review. It will be an exb story.

I dont own harry potter or twilight, sadly.

Here goes nothing

..

Chapter 1(unknown person pov)

She was born and was cursed by a mark by you know who. She didnt know what future has planned for her, that she was the only one who was able to survive. She was the girl who lived; she was Isabella Marie potter, daughter of James and lily potter.

No sound was heard except the cry of the newborn baby who was placed beside her dead mother and father 'oh lord! What are we going to do with this child Dumbledore? Minerva McGonagall cried, she was standing in the corner of the dark room, everything was quite for sometime. we cant keep her with us; you know who will be back for her again. we have to send her to the muggle world to live with her uncle the old man replied. but they are horrible McGonagall cried. Nothing more was said which meant that this was the future for the newborn baby...

They all vanished from the room and suddenly they were in front of an old house in folks. the lady placed the baby in front of the door with a sad smile. dont worry child, you will be okay she smiled at the baby and disappeared into thin air.

(11 years later)

Wake up you good for nothing little brat Charlie shouted. Little Bella jumped at the sound of his uncle, she shifted from her uncomfortable bed and got ready to come down from her small room. Today was a special day, it was the birthday of Jessica her uncles daughter. Although Bella already knew that she wont be a part of this day. she got down to see her aunt Renée scowling at her. motherless burden her aunt was muttering, she knew better to not to say anything. She was served burnt bread. She ate happily without complaining.

It was 10am when Jessica came down from her room, Bella was cleaning the dishes when Jessica kicked her from behind, Bella didnt say anything because it was Jessicas daily job to make Bella cry. Seeing that Bella wont do anything, Jessica went back to her room. after sometime all the swans came down. we will be going outside for Jessicas birthday, take care of the house her uncle Charlie said. Bella didnt reply, she felt bad and wanted to go out but knew her wish wont be fulfilled.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard from outside, uncle Charlie went to answer the door, Bella didnt heard what Charlie was saying but after sometime he stepped aside and a large man came into the view. he was very large and had thick brown beard, he locked down and smiled at Bella, Bella blushed her famous blush and the big man chuckled. no her aunt Renée screamed this cant be true, another witch, I never should have taken her in. Uncle Charlie rushed towards aunt Renée. Bella didnt understand what was going on.

Who are you? Jessica asked the big man...Im hagrid, the guard of Hogwarts and Im here to take Bella because she hasnt replied the lettershagrid replied. she wont be going anywhere her aunt screamed but Bella ignored her what is Hogwarts? She asked. the big man looked shocked, he looked at her aunt you didnt tell her? her aunt huffed, he looked at Bella it is a school for magic Bella looked confused, seeing her confusion the big man continued you are a witch Bella, youre mother and father were 1 and they studied from Hogwarts and now it is your turn to go, you dont have to take anything, we will buy you stuff

Bella was happy; finally she could get away from her aunt and uncle. she followed the big man. where are we going? she asked we are going to buy you magical took Bella through an invisible wall and suddenly they were in a market. Bella was shocked to see this. I dont have money to buy things she said sadly, hagrid laughed at her dont worry youre parents have saved enough for you he said. both of them then went to some bank, it was filled with little people with big ears. they are very intelligent hagrid said without looking at Bella. Bella was taken to a vault which was filled with what seemed like gold coins, all of this is mine? she asked, hagrid nodded his head; Bella seemed to be speechless for sometime. They bought many things and an owl, Bella got a special wand although she didnt understand why it was special. Finally it was time for hagrid to go; he bought Bella a ticket to platform no 9 and half and bid her goodbye.

Bella was finally going to start a new journey.

How was it? Leave some reviews


End file.
